Roland/History
This is the chronological history of Roland of Brune. Past Childhood Roland was an orphan who was abandoned within Luberon Mountains' foot. During his infancy, Roland was adopted and raised by a shrine maiden of the nearby the temple. In his childhood, Roland was interested in King Charles's history, especially his past achievement of reviving Brune to its former glory. Unlike other children, Roland was well built and physically strong for capable in yielding a huge sword but unable to read nor write. However despite his handicaps, Roland was known as the Knight of Knights by his peers for his feat of unequaled strength and quick learning. Roland was visited by Prince Faron during one of the his trips and his presence got Roland's attention.Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 4Manga Chapter 24 After hearing Faron's compliment, Roland was moved deeply and vowed to become a knight, swearing to serve Faron's reign. Even though the road to knighthood was filled with rigorous difficulties, Roland took his chances and trained himself to fulfill his dream. Even at such a young age, Roland learned quickly and took less time to master any skills he could mustered, from fighting skills to military tactics. Rise of the Black Knight At his age of thirteenManga Chapter 22, Roland successfully passed the trial and possessing an undefeated streaks in most of his duels. He officially became a knight prior Faron's ascension as Brune's new king after his predecessors. The friendship however was mutually good as the new king managed to recognize the young knight, further moved the Black Knight as he swore his loyalty and fidelity to protect Faron's reign. Throughout his experience in warfare, Roland received a scar on his face. In just eight years of service, Roland was bestowed the Durandal by King Faron and his achievements became legend among both fellow Brune citizens and even enemies from another kingdoms. At one point, King Augusto of Sachstein once attempted to bribe Roland by making a false accusation against Faron in order to make Sachstein's invasion easier, only to miscalculate Roland's strong loyalty towards both Faron and Brune.Light Novel Volume 11 Chapter 3 Feud Against Tigre and the Silver Meteor Army Orders to Quell the "Traitor" Roland led the Navarre Knights to repel the Sachtstein Army from Brune's western borders. Even with their incredible might, the Sachtstein Army was no matched against Roland's unstoppable power and resulted their disastrous defeat. Even with effortless victory, Roland was agitated as he lamented the Brunish ministers's incompetence that resulting Brune internal affairs while they dying defending Brune from invading kingdoms. Roland later received a letter from Brune messenger under Faron's name (Thenardier and Ganelon), where he learned that Thenardier sent a ceasefire letter to both Asvarre and Sachstein and he was ordered to eliminate Tigre, who rumored to "betrayed" Brune by inviting Zhcted Army into Brune's soil. As his response, Roland called the entire Navarre Knights back to Brune, though Olivier's concern over Roland's decision in assembling the entire army over"traitor". Roland replied that because Tigre had Zhcted's Vanadis as his ally, he cannot afford to overlook the situation and vowed to slay the traitor. Upon his and his army's return to Brune, Roland firstly rushed to Nice Imperial Palace to meet Faron but being stopped by both Thenardier and Ganelon, who told him that Faron was too sick to meet anyone, including Roland himself. Instead, he was told by Thenardier to focus in defeating the "traitor" while assuring Sachstein would not attack Brune. However despite his strong distrust upon two Dukes of Brune, Roland complied their request and began on his mission anyways.Manga Chapter 22Anime Episode 7 First Battle In one sunny afternoon, the Silver Meteor Army and the Knights of Navarre were finally collided with massive armies. When Olivier asked Roland should they wait for the information about the Tigre completed, Roland dismissed Tigre's messenger as he still claimed that Tigre is the traitor despite the vague information. Furthermore, the sky began to dark and Roland stated that they had only one koku for the battle. As both Silver Meteor Army and Navarre Knights were collided in Orange Plains, the Navarre Knights gained its advantage when Roland brutally slain most of the enemy soldiers while confronting the Wind Vanadis, Elen. Both Roland and Elen clashed in a fierce duels where her performance impressed Roland as he witnessed that a Vanadis's might matched his strength and might. When the ten Zhcted cavalry came to the rescue, Roland decimated all of them before Elen could even warn them and remained unscratched. Their clash continued until Arifar's suddenly resonating towards Durandal, prompted his curiosity towards the Vralt and the Vanadis. Before he could kill Elen, Roland saw Tigre came into the battlefield and interfered their duel, and charged towards Tigre and trying to cut him down. However, Tigre dodged his slash and instead shoot the arrow in mid air, later grabbed Elen and escaped. Roland began to give chase but his horse was shot by Tigre's previous arrow (which shot in midair), causing him to fall from his horse. However, he still managed to get up and commanded his troops to chase down Elen and Tigre. During the Navarre Knights's pursue for Elen and Tigre, Roland confronted another Vanadis Sofya Obertas and whilst remarked that her light barrier was another "magic", he shatter the barrier with ease and briefly fought against the Light Vanadis before her eventual retreat via her light teleportation. That however did not stop the Navarre Knights's pursue for the retreating Silver Meteor Army until 300 cavalry under Mashas Rodant have arrived for the Silver Meteor Army aid. Seeing the late reinforcement, Roland called his troops to pull off the chase and returned to the camp. As the result, the battle was postponed. Prior their retreat, Roland found Tigre's archery skills impressive and asked Oliver everything about Tigre, whose history already prompting the Black Knights' curiosity. Despite Oliver's concerns, who believed that shooting a horse as meant to be a "bad luck", Roland claimed Oliver that he was worrying too much. The first victory against the Silver Meteor Army has given the great momentum for Roland. However, Roland didn't halt here as he led his army to pursue Tigre to confirm his condition. So his army set the camp in a nearby grassland away from the Silver Meteor Army. He then asked Oliver about the past event he has missed, from the failed defense against Zhcted in Dinant to the news about Alsace's invasion, the very reason that resulting Tigre's "defection" in the first place. However, even if he knew the battle could only benefiting both Dukes, it was Faron's severe sickness that causing him to comply their request. Roland wished to know more about Tigre's reputation and profile from Oliver, which the details stated in three letters by Auguste. While reading the letter, Roland learned that Tigre's skills as ordinary despite his superior archery skills and his charisma as his main assets. Regardless, Roland continued his mission while placing Oliver as the prime commander of the Navarre Knights. Second Battle In the second battle, Roland escaped the muddy trap and confronts both Elen and Sofy in the battlefield. Even with the combined powers of both Vanadises, Roland remained unbeaten until Tigre's narrow intervention saved both Vanadis from imminent danger. Confronting Tigre, Roland asked the Alsace Earl regarding the incident in Alsace which Tigre confirmed by nodding his head. Despite knowing the truth whilst being invited by Elen to fight against both Thenardier and Ganelon, Roland declined out of his loyalty to Faron or Brune. After witnessing Tigre's charged arrow to the ground-in which he believed as a challenge, Roland accepted Tigre's challenge as he hold Durandal by both hands and readily to receive his arrow shot. As powerful as the charged arrow that nearly rivaled with his might, Roland managed to deflect the arrow shot away but his arms were numbed as the result. Ganelon Bee Room: Roland's Death Even after his surrender, most Navarre Knights were shocked with one knight requested to avenge their 2,000 fallen comrades. However, Roland instead apologized and simply told them that the army's defeatLight Novel Volume 3. In his meeting with Tigre and his peers, Roland chose to hear Tigre out, and he decided to meet the king in order to understand the kingdom's actual condition. Despite Tigre's warning about Thenardier and Ganelon's scheme to eliminate him, Roland insisted on going to Nice and as his acknowledgement to Tigre's cause, he presented Durandal to Tigre, noting that he will return for it, considered as a as a symbol of his support. Ten days after his journey to Brune, Roland returned to the Nice in an attempt to meet Faron, only to meet Ganelon on the way and heard his lies about the king was "waiting" for him. While well aware about Ganelon's scheme, Roland followed Ganelon into the room for his rest anyways. However, Roland was too late to realize that he was trapped when he sensed a room without a window and the door wasn't budge when he tried to escape the room. Roland then listened to Ganelon's introduction about Greast's new torture device, the Bee Room and confronted a swarm of bees that flew upon him. Later in his "execution", Roland was stung to death by the bees while standing.Anime Episode 8 Legacy Roland's cruel and unjust death was saddened by many Brune figures, including Thenardier who saw him as a useful ally. Tigre also grieved over his death not only for unable to return Durandal to the late hero, he losing his chance to prove his innocence. At the same time, Roland's passing also led Muozinel Army's invasion upon Brune, but because of the resolve of the living to protect the people (Tigre) and the word of the dead (Roland) that Hughes mentioned, the invasion was failed. A year has passed since Brune Civil War, Brune was ruled under Queen Regin's reign and restored it's peace and tranquility. Even in death, Roland's name was mentioned by almost anyone with fear and respect. Durandal also returned as House Charles's possession and became Queen Regin's symbol of power. His grave was relocated at a shrine in Luberon Mountains, along with Faron and Brune's late kings (Regin's ancestors) and heroes. However his death triggers Sachstein to make another invasion attempt as Melisande invites them to aid her taking the throne of Brune who they saw as a golden opportunity to defeat Brune. Reference Category:History